An Unexpected Turn
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Natalie turns to Brody for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Turn

_AN: I do not own these characters. They belong to the writers of "OLTL'S" Writing team. This work of fiction is just means of entertainment. _

Chapter One

Natalie was sitting at the bar looking at the clock. It was fifteen minutes past midnight and still no John. He was supposed to be here. She had left it all out in the open in the letter she left for him. She still loved him and she knew that somewhere deep down, he still loved her as well. He had to, she wasn't wrong about him, was she? She knew that he was still in a relationship with Marty and that it was wrong to leave him that letter so soon after Marty's miscarriage, but she couldn't leave for London without telling John how she felt, and she couldn't stay here any longer and watch John and Marty from afar.

The minutes continued to tick away as Natalie poured herself another shot of Vodka. She downed the last shot for courage and then headed out the door. If John Mcbain wasn't going to come to her, then she was going to go to him. He was the one that had initiated those hot passionate kisses that they shared, she wasn't imagining things. She knew that he loved her. Natalie told herself that he was probably delayed by a case so she went to John's office.

The door of his office was open and Natalie could see John and Marty inside. They were wrapped up in each other's arms kissing and she saw her letter laying on John's desk. It was obvious to Natalie that John had read her letter. Natalie couldn't believe it, she had lost him. She had always believed that her future with John was hers for the taking. How wrong she was. She had been a fool to believe that John felt anything more than pity for her. Natalie ran out of the police station without letting John know that she was there.

She had planned on going straight to the airport and getting on the next flight to London, but she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Brody. Brody had been her closest confidante during this ordeal with John and she needed to see him, she needed to let him know how much his friendship had meant to her just in case they never saw each other again.

Brody, like Natalie, had a terrible night where his last remaining hopes and dreams of his future with Jessica had been crushed. He had pushed her to hard, he thought that if Jessica was faced with what her bastard of a father had done to her then her memories would instantly come back to her, but he had been wrong. Jessica didn't believe him, and she couldn't remember him. She still thought that she was seventeen and she was still hung up on her old high school crush Christian Vega. How could he compete with Christian when Jessica didn't even want to remember her old life with him? He poured the Jack Daniels down his throat hoping that he too could forget that he had ever loved Jessica Buchanon. There was a knock on the door and for a second Brody had hoped that it was Jessica, but instead it was her sister Natalie. For Brody, Natalie was the next best thing to Jessica. If anyone would understand his pain it would be his fiery companion that had become his best friend.

"Come in Natalie. What's wrong you've been crying?" Brody asked as Natalie walked into his hotel room.

Natalie took off her coat and threw it across the room and sat down on Brody's bed. "John chose Marty. It was so hard for me to open my heat to anyone after what happened to Jared, but I did. I told John that I loved him and he chose Marty over me anyways. He didn't show up to Rodi's, I just sat there like the idiot I am."

"Maybe he was just delayed."

"That what I thought, so I went to his office, and I saw them. They were kissing; my heartfelt words meant nothing to him. How could he choose Marty over me?"

"I don't know," Brody said wishing that he could take Natalie's pain away at least for one night. He went and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels off of the night stand and sat down next to Natalie offering her a drink.

Natalie took it, and then she turned to Brody, "Enough about me. How was your date with Jessica?"

"It didn't go well. She saw Christian proposing to Layla, so she ran off upset. I went to go see how she was doing, but I just made things worse."

"How?"

"I told her what her father attempted to do to her?"

"What was her reaction?"

"She didn't believe me. I've lost Jessica for good. She's not going to remember me. She doesn't love me not anymore. I've lost everything, but at least I still have you."

"Not for long, I came here to say goodbye to you. I'm going to London, there's no future here for me."

"You can't leave me too. I can't imagine my life without you," Brody said as he leaned over and gave Natalie a kiss. Natalie got lost in the moment, the kiss felt so natural, so right. Brody pulled away, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be sorry, I need you too." Natalie said as she leaned in giving Brody another kiss. They fell backwards onto the bed in each other's arms. Natalie sat up "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Do you want to back out?"

"No, there's no where else I'd rather be at the moment." Natalie said as she started to pull Brody's shirt off. Brody flung the shirt across the room and it landed on the floor besides Natalie's jacket.

She took off her shirt and layed down on the bed. Brody grazed her stomach, "You're so beautiful. John's a fool."

"Enough about John, tonight's just about you and me." Natalie said as she leaned over and unbuttoned his pants. "I want you. I need you. "Brody obliged and finished taking his pants off and then he took Natalie to places she had never been before.

Brody had caught her off guard. He had made her feel so loved and so cherished. She had always felt like an outsider looking in, never quite comfortable in her own skin, but tonight with Brody, she no longer felt that way. Tonight was just supposed to be about comfort, nothing else, he was still in love with Jessica and she was still in love with John, but Natalie was surprised by the emotions that had swept over her. She had lost Jared and now John, she couldn't lose Brody too. Before he had just been her great friend, but now things were just different. Should she leave for London or should she stay here and pursue a relationship with Brody. She didn't know what the right thing to do was anymore all she knew was that the first time in a long time she felt comfortable and at peace with herself. She cuddled up close to Brody and pulled the blankets over them. Tomorrow would come soon enough and then she would have to decide whether or not she would leave or stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Brody woke up and realized that the perfect night with Natalie hadn't been a dream. She was so beautiful even now when she was sleeping. He began stroking her red hair as worry and doubt began to creep into his mind. He had needed Natalie so badly and in that moment he hadn't allowed himself to think of all the complications that their one night of passion could cause. Brody worried that Natalie would regret making love and that things would grow awkward between them. Natalie was his best friend and he couldn't lose the relationship that he had with her, but sex had a way of changing things. Brody gave Natalie a kiss on the head and decided to relish in the moment for as long as it lasted.

Natalie woke up to find Brody stroking her hair. "Hey how long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Did I wake you?"

"No. How did you sleep?"

"Good."

Natalie felt awkward and was pretty certain that was how Brody felt too, she felt like she needed to say something, but what would she say. She still didn't know if she wanted to stay here and see where things would go with Brody or take off for London. "About last night…" Natalie began hoping that the right words, whatever they were, would come to her.

"Was great," Brody interrupted, "but I don't want to lose you as a friend. I don't want things to change between us. I care about you, and I hope that I convinced you to stay here last night."

Natalie decided to take a chance and let Brody know that she wanted to explore a more meaningful and intimate relationship with him. "Brody, I don't have any regrets about last night. It was just what I needed- what both of us needed. I don't want to lose you as a friend either, but I think there is something between us…"

A loud pounding on Brody's door interrupted Natalie. "Brody, I need to see you, it's very important. I know that your mad at me for last night, but something great happened that I need to tell you about," Brody and Natalie heard Jessica calling from outside the door.

Natalie jumped up and scrambled towards the bathroom, "Jessica can't find me here," she whispered to Brody.

"Come on Brody, I know you're there, please talk to me," Jessica pleaded.

"You have to see what she wants. I'll just wait here," Natalie whispered as she shut the door to the bathroom hoping that she hadn't left anything behind. Natalie loved her sister and didn't want to hurt her and she didn't know how she would react to finding her here this morning. Their relationship had become strained enough as it was that she didn't want to add any more strain to it.

Brody opened up the door and let Jessica into the hotel room. "What's going on Jessica?" Brody asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I got my memory back last night."

Natalie slumped down against the floor trying her best not to cry, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Brody's reply.

Brody was shocked, if this news had come earlier, before Natalie, he was certain that he would be happy, but now he didn't know what to think or how to feel. "You remember me?"

"Yes isn't that great, I finally remember you, Bree, and Natalie. Can you ever forgive me for being immature and pushing you away?"

"There's nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault you couldn't remember anything past high school."

"So, I'm forgiven, there must be some way that I can make it up to you," Jessica said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss ended, it felt nice, but there was something missing, Jessica sensed a difference in Brody. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. She wanted to fix things with him, she had so much to make up for. Jessica took her shirt off and leaned down to kiss Brody again, this time she made the kiss more forceful and then it relaxed into a smoother kiss. The first kiss had been awkward for Brody, but this one felt more natural and he began to lose himself in the moment.

Natalie couldn't take it any longer, it had been quiet for awhile and she needed to know what was going on so she cracked the door open as she saw Jessica and Brody making out on the bed. Natalie knew that she had her answer. Brody was just her friend, he still wanted to be with Jessica and she would not interfere in either of their happiness. She shut the door again, but she had no desire to sit there and listen to them have sex. Natalie was resourceful so she quietly opened the bathroom window. Luckily Brody's room was on the bottom floor with the bathroom having a view of the outside world; otherwise, Natalie would have been stuck. "Good bye Brody," Natalie whispered after she had climbed out the window. She got in her car and drove as fast as she could; she needed to get away from this place. Llanview held nothing but bad memories, first John and now Brody.

Jessica unbuttoned Brody's pants, she needed him, and she had so much time to make up for. Flashes of his hot night with Natalie began to hit Brody as Jessica was stroking his thigh. He couldn't do this. It wasn't right. Did he even want to be with Jessica anymore, he didn't know. He still loved her, but last night had changed everything. He had seen Natalie in a different light, and then it hit him, Natalie was still here. She was in the bathroom. He knew that he had to put a stop to this. "Jessica, stop." Brody said as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't you want me?"

Jessica looked heartbroken and Brody didn't want to hurt her. He just needed time; this was happening all too fast, he just needed clarity and time to think. "It's not that, so much has happened, I just think that we need to take things slow."

"I want this, I want you, I'm not going to push you away again."

"Things have changed and I need to figure out where we go from here."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, I just need time."

"I don't understand, you seem so different then you were yesterday, what happened between then and now to make you so distant."

"Jessica I think you should go spend time with your daughter and I'll call you tonight," Brody said as he handed her the shirt that she had been wearing.

"Ok, If time is what you honestly need then I'll give it to you, but I'm not giving up on you Brody Lovett. I love you and I know that you love me and we can get back what we had." Jessica put her shirt back on and left the room.

"Okay you can come out now," Brody called to Natalie after Jessica had left. Brody opened up the bathroom door only to find it empty, it was too late and Brody feared that Natalie had gone to London and that he had lost her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been a month since Natalie had left Brody behind to seek the refuge that London had to offer. The distance hadn't helped Natalie like she had hoped. She didn't miss John like she had expected to, but leaving Brody had left a void inside her. A void that Natalie feared could never be replaced.

Brody had left Natalie several voicemails but she couldn't return his calls. She couldn't trust herself to speak with him. She couldn't even listen to his messages. She couldn't bear to hear how happy he was with Jessica. She needed time to get over him and then maybe they could get their friendship back.

Now Natalie sat watching the clock waiting for the results. She knew that making love with Brody could change everything, but she never thought that things would become so complicated. Natalie picked up the stick and found out that she had been right. She was pregnant with Brody's child.

Natalie put down the pregnancy results and began to pack her things. She wanted to be happy with the news, but she was worried about Brody's reaction. Would he be happy that they had made a baby or would he see her child as an unwanted obstacle to his life with Jessica? She couldn't run any longer. Brody had to know the truth and he had to hear it from her.

Brody had been miserable since Natalie left him and went to London. He had tried to get her out of his system and to focus on his relationship with Jessica, but he couldn't. Jessica's memory loss had changed things between them. When Jessica had rejected him he had turned to Natalie for support and somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with her.

He had called her several times. He had left her several messages pleading for her to return, he had even told her that he loved her, but she never called him back and it had become painfully obvious that Natalie viewed their night together as a mistake. Brody was left with no other choice then to move on with his life without her. He had been avoiding Jessica, but he had finally agreed to go on a date with her. Jessica had been desperate for their relationship to get back on track. Brody decided that he needed to fix things with Jessica, now that a future with Natalie wasn't a possibility. He was happy with Jessica before and he could be happy with her again.

Brody walked into the living room at La Boulai only to find Natalie sitting with her niece Bree. Brody took a step backwards, "Natalie, you're back," Brody said hoping that since she was here that he hadn't lost his chance to be with her.

Bree got up and ran into Brody's arms, she had missed him and she was glad to see him again. "Mommie's upstairs getting ready. I'll go get her," Bree said as she left Natalie and Brody in the living room.

"Natalie, I can't believe it. You're here. You've come back," Brody said as he walked up to her giving her a hug.

Natalie pulled away from the hug, she wanted to be with him, but did he feel the same way about her or did he just view her as his girlfriend's sister? "Brody there's something important that I need to talk to you about. I know that you have a date with Jessica, but is there any way that you could get out of it and meet me at Rodi's in about an hour?" Natalie asked, she hated asking him to break his date with Jessica but she was here now ready to tell him the truth and she feared that if she didn't tell him she would lose her nerve and he might never know.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but right now and here is not the time to discuss what happened between us the night before I left town," Natalie whispered.

"You're right. I'll find a way to make it to Rodi's in an hour."

"Okay, I hope that I see you soon." Natalie said as she kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

Jessica came into the living room, "Bree told me you were here," she said as she walked over to him and gave me a hug, "Where are you going to take me tonight?"

"About that, I'm sorry Jessica, I got called into work last minute and I have to go in. Can we reschedule for another time?"

"Bummer, I was really looking forward to reconnecting with you," Jessica said and then she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. "Isn't there anybody who could cover for you? I promise that I will make it a night you will never forget," Jessica said in an attempt to seduce him to stay.

"Jessica, I can't stay. I would if I could. I'll make it up to you I promise," Brody said. He leaned in and kissed her and then he left.

Jessica knew that something was going on with Brody. He had been distant ever since she got her memory back and she was surprised when he had asked her out on a date and now he was canceling last minute. She had suspected that there was another women for a while now, she no longer seemed to own his heart or his attentions the way that she once had. She decided that she would follow him and find out exactly what he had been up to.

Brody showed up to Rodi's and saw Natalie sitting at a table in the back. He went to her table and sat down across from her. "What did you want to see me about?" Brody nervously asked.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. The night before I left town, the night that we made love we also made a baby."

"You made a what?" Jessica asked as she came into sight. She had followed Brody into the bar and couldn't believe that he had been here to meet her sister; she went to confront them only to overhear Natalie telling Brody that she was pregnant with his child.

Natalie jumped up from the table, "Jessica what are you doing here?"

"I knew that Brody was lying to me, so I followed him, and I was right, I didn't realize that meeting you was working." Jessica's head hurt, and her vision became blurry, she was having a hard time staying in control of her emotions.

"Jessica, I never wanted you to get hurt," Natalie started to apologize.

"Save it. I just want to know one thing, are you really pregnant with Brody's baby."

Natalie looked down, "Yeah, I am."

"I see, so when stealing Marty's boyfriend didn't work for you, you set your sights on mine."

"That's enough Jessica, you and I were on a break at the time. I thought that I had lost you. Natalie was there fore me, and I don't regret it and I'm not going to stand here and listen to you bash the woman that I love."

"The woman you what?" Natalie asked.

Brody turned to Natalie, "I fell in love with you. I'm sorry that you have to hear this Jessica, but the truth needs to be said. I didn't expect to fall in love with her, but when you lost her memory everything changed."

"I can't listen to this anymore. I have to get out of here," Jessica said as she stormed out. Natalie started to go after her, but Brody grabbed her hand, "Let her go, she needs time to calm down. Stay here and tell me how you're feeling about this pregnancy and how your feeling about me." Natalie sat back down, Brody was right they needed to talk. Her relationship with Jessica would have to wait, Natalie could only hope that once Jessica calmed down they could begin to repair their relationship.

Jessica collapsed in the parking lot, she knew what was happening, she was losing control to one of her alters. She didn't want to fight anymore, she couldn't deal with this reality and she knew that they would make everything better for her. Jesse opened his eyes and glared at Natalie and Brody through the window. "You're both going to pay for hurting Jessica. Nobody hurts her and gets away with it," he swore under his breath. He got into his care and headed to Llanfair he had a lot of planning to do to even the score.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Brody gave Natalie's hand a squeeze to let her know that he was here for her. He wanted to let her know that she wasn't alone. "How long have you known that you were pregnant?" Brody asked.

"I found out yesterday. As soon as I found out I knew that I had to come here and tell you that you were going to be a father."

"Natalie, why didn't you return my calls? I left you so many messages; do you regret what happened that night?" Brody asked as he looked into Natalie's eyes; desperate for a clue as to how she was feeling.

"I regret that Jessica is hurting right now because of our actions, but no, I don't regret making love to you. I mean how could I? It was wonderful being close to you. These past few months when I was confused about John, you were there for me and you listened to me. No judgment. I can't even begin to tell you how much that meant to me. I'm sorry that I didn't return your calls. I couldn't bring myself to listen to the messages that you sent, because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That you had moved on with Jessica, that you would regret what we shared. "

"Never baby, since that night you've been the only woman on my mind. I meant what I said earlier. I fell in love with you and I'm going to fall in love with this baby." Brody said as he reached down and placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love you too," Natalie whispered.

"Come on; let's get back to my place. I want to be with you. I need to feel you in my arms again." Brody said as he grabbed Natalie's hand.

Brody opened up the door to his apartment. "Do you want a drink?" Brody asked as soon as they were inside.

"You're the only thing I want, Lovett. No drinks, this time I want to be sober enough to fully enjoy every second that we're together." Natalie said as she shut his apartment door behind her and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She wanted him bad, she didn't think that she would ever be here with him again and all of her pent up passion was waiting to be released.

He led her to the bedroom and slowly lowered her onto the bed, kissing her neck and then moving up to her luscious lips. God, how he had missed her lips. They were so soft, sensual, and at this very moment inviting. He traced her lips with his finger and then leaned into kiss her again.

Brody spent the next couple of hours getting reacquainted with every inch that Natalie had to offer. They had made love several times that night. When they were too exhausted Natalie laid her head down on his chest. "I'm never going to let you go again," Brody said as he kissed her forehead, "You and this baby are my future, my everything. I love you Natalie."

"I love you too, Brody," Natalie said as she closed her eyes and let herself be carried away into a blissful slumber.

Jesse sat down at the piano bar and had a club soda; he really wanted to down a shot of Vodka. It had been so long since he had a drink and he missed the sweet escape that alcohol offered, but he would not hurt Jessica. Jessica could no longer drink because of Tess's careless actions and that meant that he was stuck drinking club soda. He had just come up with a perfect plan to get even with Natalie. Tomorrow he would have to suck it up and play nice with the Bitch, but for tonight he was going to have a night of fun.

It was gay and lesbian night tonight and Jesse had decided that he wasn't going to pass up the chance for a fun night. He found a bar that was out of town so that there wouldn't be any unwanted rumors about Jessica's sexual orientation going around. Hell even Vicky wouldn't recognize her own daughter had she walked into the bar and that was just the way Jesse preferred it. Jesse looked up at the bar and saw a tall, gorgeous blond haired woman looking his way.

Jesse took one last swig of the club soda and headed over to the bar. "Let me buy you a drink," he said as he sat down next to the gorgeous woman.

"That would be great, I'll have a Margarita," the woman said as she looked at the bar tender. "What's your name?" the woman asked.

"You can just call me J. What's your name?"

"My name's Jocelyn."

"Well Jocelyn, are you here with someone? Are you free to keep me company tonight?"

"Well you certainly don't waste any time in going after what you want."

"Time's too precious to waste, I want something, I take it and right now I want you." Jesse said as he grabbed Jocelyn's hand, "dance with me."Jesse placed his hands around Jocelyn's waist and pulled her into his arms as they danced around the room.

It had been years since Jesse had been with a woman. The last time was in college, back in the good old days, when Jessica needed him to protect her more. He had made a mistake then and Jessica had to pay for it. Bessie was determined to never let him out to play again, but she no longer called the shots since her debacle with Hope came out and Jessica had to say goodbye to her daughter. Bessie had been dethroned, kept in the prison where she had kept him all these years. Bessie was his exact opposite. She was control and he was chaos. He was free now; finally he could have his change to prove Bessie wrong. Finally he would make up for the pain that he caused Jessica.

"Do you want to get a hotel room?" Jesse whispered in Jocelyn's ear.

"I would love too."

The next morning Jesse woke up with Jocelyn in his arms, Jocelyn was still asleep so he carefully slipped out of the bed. He put on Jessica's clothes and left without a word to Jocelyn. He drove back to Llanview as fast as he could, the first phase of his plan needed to be executed so that Jessica could have her justice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Brody sat up in bed feeling panic followed by relief when he saw that Natalie was lying right beside him. He had a terrible dream that he had lost Natalie. In his dream Natalie was running from something. He tried to catch up to her but every time he made progress and reached out to touch her she would disappear. He couldn't lose Natalie again. Natalie and the baby was his reason for existing. He wrapped his arms around Natalie and held her in his arms.

Natalie woke up feeling safe and secure. She turned around and kissed Brody. "Good Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Not so well. I had a bad dream, but watching you sleep made me feel better."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay. What did you want to do today?" Brody asked wanting to change the subject.

"I have to go into the office for a little bit, but would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"I would love to."

"I'm going to go hop in the shower, I'll be out in a little bit." Natalie said as she walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Jesse had arrived at Llanfair and headed straight for Natalie's bedroom so that he could make his apology. He knocked on the door and was instantly filled with rage when Brody opened the door. Jesse wanted to kill Brody, he was just like the rest, a disgusting bastard that got off on hurting Jessica. Jesse would make sure that Brody suffered as much as Jessica was now suffering, but for now he had to play nice.  
"Is Natalie awake? There's something that I need to talk to her about.

"Yeah, she's in the shower, she'll be out in a minute. Jessica, I'm sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry too. I said some things last night that I didn't mean."

Natalie exited the bathroom and instantly became nervous when she saw Jessica standing in the doorway. She wanted to make amends to Jessica but didn't know what to say. She couldn't apologize for loving Brody because he was the best thing that had ever come into her life. Natalie knew that her happiness came at Jessica's expense and she feared that she would be forced into choosing between the man she loved and her twin sister. "Jessica, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked as she walked up to the door.

"I wanted to come by and apologize. I was angry and said some hateful things that I regret. I'm not going to say that seeing you with Brody doesn't hurt cause it would be a lie, but your my sister and I love you and If Brody makes you happy then I'll try to come to peace with your relationship."

Natalie leaned over and hugged her sister. All of her worries had been for nothing. She didn't have to lose her relationship with Jessica.

Jesse pulled away from the hug as soon as possible. It made him sick that he had to play nice with Natalie, but he had to play it smart. Last time he was careless and made mistakes that hurt Jessica. This time he would be smart and patient and he would make sure that Jessica ended up with everything and Natalie ended up with nothing.

"Jessica, I'm so glad that you came by. I know that things might be awkward between you, me and Brody at first, but things will get easier. I'm glad that you're going to try to forgive us."

"You forgave me when Tess locked you and Jared in the basement, so I'll try my best to forgive you for falling in love with Brody. I better go get Bree up for school," Jessie said as he left Natalie's room.

Natalie turned to Brody and rushed into his arms feeling completely relieved. Brody held onto her tight. He felt uneasy. He wanted to feel relieved like Natalie but something was off with Jessica. There was just something about her apology that felt staged. He decided that he wouldn't voice his concerns to Natalie. He would not unnecessarily upset her but he would keep an eye on Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was Valentine's Day and Brody had planned a very romantic surprise for Natalie. Brody went over to Llanfair to pick her up.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Natalie asked as soon as she opened the door for Brody.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I want to know now," Natalie said pretending to pout.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not a virtue of mine. In case you haven't figured it out. I don't wait to get what I want. If I want something I take it. That's just the kind of girl I am."

"Isn't that the truth," Jessie said as she came down the stairs with Bree. "What are you two up to tonight?"

"I don't know. Brody's planning some kind of surprise."

"Isn't that sweet?" Jessie said in his most sincere tone. He hated that he had to play nice with them after what they had put Jessica through, but it was only for a little bit. He had a valentine's gift to give the lovely couple but decided to wait until after they returned from their romantic evening.

"What are you up to tonight?" Natalie asked.

"I got a date with my favorite girl. Bree and I are going to watch "Sleeping Beauty."

"Well have fun," Natalie said.

"You too. I'll see you guys later tonight."

Brody escorted Natalie to his car and they took off as Jessie and Bree waved goodbye to them from the porch.

"Why is Brody with Aunt Natalie now? I thought that he loved us."

"I thought so too, sometimes grown ups make the wrong choices just like kids. Brody decided to be with your Aunt Natalie and we have to do everything that we can to support him until he figures out that he made the wrong decision."

"So Brody's not going to be my new dad?" Bree asked as she began to cry.

"No, I'm sorry baby. He's not, but we don't need him, we got each other and that's all that matters," Jessie said as he hugged Bree.

Brody took Natalie to the Palace Hotel for dinner. The place was empty, closed for a private party. "What did you do?" Natalie asked.

"I talked to Rene and convinced her to close the place tonight so that we could have a private dinner." Brody escorted Natalie to the outside terrace that overlooked the city of Llanview where there was a table set up.

"This is so beautiful," Natalie said as she looked around.

"It is, but it has nothing on you. You're so beautiful, inside and out."

"Thank you," Natalie said as she began to sit down.

"Wait, before you sit, will you dance with me?" Brody asked.

"There's no music playing?"

"You're right. I can take care of that." Brody said as he gestured to some waiters that were standing to the side.

A waiter came over with a violin and he began to play as Brody grabbed Natalie's hand with one of his hands and placed his other hand around her waist.

"You thought of everything," Natalie said as she leaned her head on his chest and followed his lead to the classical music that was playing in the background.

They continued to dance until another waiter brought out the lasagna and salad.

"Lasagna, I've been craving lasagna for days now. How did you know?" Natalie asked as she sat down.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice or a thousand times today alone," Brody teased.

"I have one more surprise for you," Brody said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and opened the box to display a gorgeous diamond ring. "Natalie Buchannan Banks, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Natalie gasped with delight when she saw the ring, "Yes, I'll marry you," Natalie chocked out as the emotions of the evening were starting to overcome her. "It's not fair to propose to a pregnant woman when her hormones are all out of whack," Natalie said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I love you so much," Brody said as he stood up and embraced Natalie. "Do you know how happy you've made me?"

"Not nearly as happy as you made me."

Jessie was sitting on the couch watching the end of "Sleeping Beauty." Bree had fallen asleep on the couch next to her mom.

Natalie and Brody walked into the living room, "How was your date?" Jessie asked as soon as she saw Natalie and Brody.

"It was great, Brody asked me to marry him," Natalie said as she showed Jessie the ring that Brody had given her.

"I'm happy for you for both of you," Jessie said as she hugged Natalie.

"Do you mean that Jessica? I know that it still must be hard for you to see Brody and me together."

"I'm not going to lie, it's a little awkward, just six months ago we were talking about getting married and now you're marrying my sister, but I think that things worked out the way it was supposed to. Natalie, I haven't seen you this happy since Jared died and I'm happy as well. I have big news to share with you guys."

"Oh yeah, what news do you have to share?"

"I'm pregnant," Jessie lied.

"You're what? I didn't know that you were dating anybody."

"I'm not, but I've thought about giving Bree a little brother or sister for quite some time and I don't want to wait until I meet the right guy. So I did some research and decided to go with a sperm bank. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to talk me out of this. I'm happy Natalie, I'm really happy."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. This was unexpected news, but it's great Jessica. We're going to be pregnant at the same time and our babies will be just as close as we are."

"It's great Jessica. You're a great mother and if having a child this way will make you happy then I'll be happy for you," Brody said half-heartedly. This plan of Jessica's didn't feel right to him and he still didn't trust her. She hadn't been acting like herself for months now, not since she found out that he had fallen in love with her sister.

"Thanks you guys. I'm going to take Bree on up to bed now. Happy Valentine's Day," Jessica said as she picked up Bree and headed up the stairs. She was surprised that Brody had proposed this soon to Natalie and at first was disgusted at her sister's nerve. How dare she attempt to rub it in Jessica's face, but the more Jessie thought about it the more she liked the idea of a wedding. Brody's proposal had given her a great idea on how to get back at them for their betrayal.


	7. Chapter 7

An Unexpected Turn 7

It had been two months since Natalie and Brody had decided to get married. All the preparations had been made and tonight was the night of the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties.

Jesse had been busy making preparations of his own. He wrapped the extra padding around himself, to help give the impression that Jessica was pregnant, then finished getting dressed. Tonight was going to be a busy night.

"Are you ready to go?" Jesse asked Natalie as he walked out into the living room.

"Yeah, just one minute," Natalie said. She leaned over and kissed Brody goodbye. "Have fun at your Bachelor party, don 't do anything I wouldn't do," Natalie whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry I won't. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be the pretty girl in white."

"Natalie, we have reservations." Jesse stated impatiently. He couldn't stand when Natalie and Brody were all lovey-dovey with one another. He told himself that he only had to put up with them for one more night.

"Bye Brody. Have fun with John, "Natalie stated as Jesse pulled her towards the exit.

-

John brought Brody to Capricorn for his Bachelor party. "Sit down and enjoy the entertainment," John stated.

"What entertainment? I thought that we agreed that there wouldn't be any strippers."

"I didn't hire any strippers," John said as Fish, Kyle, Bo, Clint, David, Todd and Rex came out on stage.

"What is this?" Brody asked.

"You'll see. Hit it guys," John said as "I'm too sexy," began to play in the background. The guys began to take their clothes off as the music played.

"Can I get some real strippers?" Brody finally asked once his friends were down to their boxer shorts.

"See, I told you that I could get you to change your mind, ladies come on out please."

Jesse, Natalie, Marty, Vicky, Dorian, Nora and Blair came out and began to strip as well.

"This is more like it," Brody said as he grabbed Natalie's ass. "I thought that you had dinner reservations?" Brody asked as Natalie sat on his lap.

"I thought so too, but Jesse insisted that we surprise you guys instead."

"She did?" Brody asked as he skeptically looked at Jesse.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for inviting Marty to your Bachelorette party and to our wedding."

"You're welcome. You were right, she's not too bad, and I realized that we had more in common than I thought," Natalie stated.

-

Marty watched Jessica as she took a sip of her club soda. Brody had come to her a couple of weeks ago with his suspicions that her other personalities might be back and asked if she could keep an eye on her. Marty wished that she could tell Brody that his concerns were unfounded, but Jessica had been acting very strangely.

Jesse could sense that Marty had been watching him. Why did Jessica have to be friends with a shrink? If anybody figured out that Jessica was sleeping and that he was in control his plans would be over. He had avoided Marty for months, but had found it increasingly difficult now that Marty had Natalie had buried the hatchet.

He tried his best to act like Jessica, but he knew that Marty had grown suspicious. He had to give Marty the slip then he came up with a plan. He suggested to John that Marty wanted to dance with him.

Once Marty was preoccupied with John, he went into the kitchen and dumped the black vial into a glass. He grabbed two more glasses and brought them to Natalie and Brody's table.

"Let's toast to tomorrow," Jesse said as he handed out the glasses and waited for the poison to work it's magic.


End file.
